Various wireline technologies are currently being used to provide broadband connectivity to indoor premises (e.g., homes and enterprises). For example, many indoor premises currently receive broadband connectivity via cable networks, fiber optic networks, or the like. Disadvantageously, however, use of such wireline technologies involves significant preparation and deployment costs (e.g., for bringing optical fiber to premises requiring broadband connectivity, such as each house in a neighborhood). Additionally, unlicensed Wi-Fi and licensed femtocell deployments also depend on wiring of the premises.